Digital deformities of the fingers and toes are some of the most common conditions encountered by orthopedists and podiatrists. Patients with digital deformities often experience significant pain from structural abnormalities. Some of these abnormalities are acquired, caused by traumatic injuries, neuromuscular pathologies, systemic diseases, mechanical problems secondary to extrinsic pressures, or intrinsic muscular imbalances. The deformities are popularly known as mallet finger, jersey finger, coach's finger, hammer toe, mallet toe, claw toe, as well as a host of others indicative of several different pathologies.
Hammer toe is generally described in the medical literature as an acquired disorder, typically characterized by hyperextension of the metatarsophalangeal joint (MTPJ), hyperflexion of the proximal interphalangeal joint (PIPJ), and hyperextension of the distal interphalangeal joint (DIPJ). Although this condition can be conservatively managed (e.g., through the use of orthotic devices), in certain instances surgical intervention is required.
In order to prevent recurrence of the deformity and ensure the success of the surgical procedure, a proximal interphalangeal (PIP) joint arthrodesis is typically performed. The “end-to-end” or “peg-in-hole” techniques are the most commonly used procedures. The PIPJ is aligned with the rest of the toe in a corrected anatomical position and maintained in place by the use of a 0.045 Kirschner wire (K-wire) which is driven across the joint. Initially, the wire is placed from the PIPJ through the tip of the toe. It is then driven in retrograde fashion into the proximal phalanx. The exposed wire exiting the toe is bent to an angle greater than 90 degrees, and the bent portion is cut at 1 cm from the bend. At the conclusion of the surgical procedure, a small compressive dressing is placed around the forefoot to stabilize the toe, and the foot is immobilized with or without a rigid splint. The K-wire and the splinting are generally removed six weeks after surgery. Similar procedures may be followed to create arthrodesis of the distal interphalangeal joint (DIP) of the toe or for arthrodesis performed in the finger to correct digital abnormalities of the hand.